


'til the sandman has done with you

by norgbelulah



Series: Set Fire to This House [8]
Category: Justified
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/pseuds/norgbelulah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night for both Raylan and Boyd leads to a really fluffy quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til the sandman has done with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thornfield_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornfield_girl/gifts).



> This takes place at a nebulous time during which Boyd is living with Raylan in Lexington.
> 
> The title is taken from Crosby, Stills, and Nash's Sleep Song.

Raylan had been up for hours. Too many hours to count.

The bar had been closed for at least an hour when he made his way through and up the stairs. He found Boyd lying asleep across his calculus books at the kitchen table. He stirred, blinking his eyes open, as Raylan set down his keys and hat and holster a few inches from his head.

“Mmm,” he sighed, “I wanted to wait up for you. Guess I didn’t make it.”

“It’s late, darlin’,” Raylan replied softly. “You don’t need to do that.”

Raylan hadn’t had too many late nights since Boyd came to stay in Lexington. They were still feeling it out.

“I wanted to,” he said.

“Come to bed,” Raylan answered.

Boyd’s neck looked stiff as he lifted it higher off the table, stretched what must have been aching muscles. He made a weird, sleepy, grunting noise, that made Raylan smile as he sort of stumbled into Raylan’s arms.

“You didn’t get drunk before you fell asleep there, did you?” he asked.

“Shut up,” Boyd grumbled. “No.”

Raylan smiled and kissed him, on the side of his mouth, until Boyd turned into it. He tasted halfway to the morning and Raylan liked that, more than he thought he would. He opened his mouth wider and let Boyd slide his tongue in, slow and smooth. Boyd groaned a little and walked him backwards into the bedroom.

“You too tired?” Raylan murmured to his lips.

Boyd shook his head no. “You all,” he spoke between kisses, “riled up? From the thing?”

“No,” he answered shaking his head back as he reached for Boyd’s belt. “Was just a stakeout. Boring as fuck.”

Boyd huffed a laugh into Raylan’s neck, pulling his shirt free from his arms. “What is it, then?”

“You taste good,” Raylan murmured, hardly thinking, reaching for Boyd’s cock, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck, into his hair.

Boyd groaned again and fell back on the bed. Raylan went right with him, smooth as the fine cotton sheets.

As Raylan began to work on him, pumping his hand real slow up and down, Boyd let out a high whine. He said, “You get me off ‘fore you, Raylan, Imma fuckin’ fall asleep.”

Raylan smiled slow. “How’re you gonna fix it?” he murmured.

Boyd flipped him over on the bed, practically climbed down and swallowed him fast, making little noises in the back of his throat all the way. The noises sent echoes and shivers all the way through him, reverberating, good.

Raylan sunk his hands, quivering, into Boyd’s hair as he sucked him, going fast soon, and wanted. Raylan was breathing heavy now, arching up, unbidden, moaning Boyd’s name.

He pushed him off, right at the brink and Boyd looked up at him, pupils blown wide and confused.

He smiled, stupidly. “You make me come, boy, I’mma pass out right here.”

Boyd grinned, wide and sweet, lips swollen red and pretty. Raylan set his thumb on the bottom one, slid it right across. It was wet with him, and nice.

Boyd crawled back up his body and leaned in close. Raylan grabbed for him and they rocked together, rubbing themselves up and on each other, fingers almost entwined, moving slowly in sync, then faster. They came with stifled groans and locked eyes, reaching their free hands around each others necks and shoulders, sliding down to waists as they pressed closer, arching back.

Raylan closed his eyes, letting them roll back with it, the release. Boyd let out a loud, shaky breath.

They collapsed in a heap, rolling to let each other go, though not too far. Their fingers slackened, their hold loosened and Raylan blinked sleepily at his boy.

“Love you,” he said. Not thinking.

Boyd smiled, blinking too. He raised a hand, wavering drunkenly, to Raylan’s face. “You wake me up in the bed next time,” he murmured, expression slackening as he drifted off. “Save..some time...”

Raylan laughed, closing his eyes, until he fell away after him.


End file.
